Clearer Mind
by Deimos Erato
Summary: Some extremely long angst riddled bullshit Gundam Wing fic I wrote a long time ago, I will have to read this if I'm very, very drunk. Or bored. Or suicidal.
1. The Call of the Quatre

::MISSION:: Code Name: Clearer Mind - The Endless Waltz   
*~*PZD*~*   
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the Gundam characters, and don't plan   
on using them for anything other that what I am doing now, which is   
not using in a way in which the characters that I do not own, will be   
used… Confusing, isn't it? I hate all of that legal fecal matter! Heh-  
heh-heh…. It may have some spoilers….   
Hee-hee-hee… ~M-Chan  
Uh…  
~ ~ ~ = Chapter  
*** = Flashback  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
An invitation arrived at the twenty-fifth-floor apartment in the   
large city of Neo New York.   
The twenty-one year-old bent down gently to inspect the letter then   
stuff it deep into his pocket before sliding his card-key into the   
malfunctioning lock and kicking the door twice. The man shut the door   
behind himself and dropped his snow-covered jacket on the floor,   
kicking off his combat boots. He needed a bath badly. The man   
stripped slowly as he strolled over to his bed and sat as he slid off   
his jeans pressing the large black button on his answering machine   
and smiling broadly.   
"H-hey! Where are you! I tried to call you at work today, but I guess   
you were busy or something, you must call me tonight… Trowa and I are   
looking forward to your call… we have something very special   
planned!!! Jaa~ Oh and you better remember… Or I will send Rashid   
down there and he'll drag you back by your hair! Bye!!!"  
Quatre's voice had not, to the surprise of anyone, changed   
whatsoever; it was still high and somewhat feminine… but that was   
Quatre!!!   
The man laughed then walked towards the immense bathroom and picking   
up the black cordless phone. He sat on the edge of the whirlpool tub   
and turned on the hot then cold water. His mission was to get feeling   
back in his lower appendages. As the tub filled, the twenty-one year   
old rose and stepped infront of the bathroom mirror. Smiling widely   
and raking a hand through his messy bangs, he blinked a few times and   
ran his fingers across his cheek. He needed to shave, desperately… He   
didn't really like the way he looked with a moustache or a beard… he   
preferred the baby-softness that he had became accustomed to   
throughout his younger days as a Gundam pilot. He still piloted his   
cherished Gundam and still went on missions with the others. But it   
had been a significant while since they were needed. The man smiled   
slightly and climbed into the tub, making sure his phone didn't get   
wet and he dunked his head under. As he surfaced, he grabbed the   
phone, pressing speed dial to his best friend. He really didn't want   
Rashid to come and get him.   
"Winner residence, Quatre speaking."  
"Heya Q-man!"  
"DUO!!! I'm so happy you got the message!!! Did you get the   
invitation?"  
"Yep, but I haven't looked at it yet."  
"Look at it now!"  
"Err.. I cant… I'm kinda takin' a bath right this second."  
"Oh… well, thanks for the mental picture."  
"Anytime!"  
Both of the pilots laughed a bit.  
"What's it for anyway?"   
"I have invited all of us back to my estate for the holiday… I really   
hope you can come!"  
"Of course man! Who's showing up so far?"  
"Well obviously myself and Trowa, Heero accepted and Wufei just got   
back to me today… so everyone! It will be great don't you think?"  
"Oh definitely! I haven't seen them all for what?"  
"Eleven months Duo."  
"This will be great! I will be there!!!"  
"Wonderful! Read the invitation and you'll be all set! I'm really   
looking forward to seeing you! And so is Tro-kun!"  
"Hey! Can I speak to him?"  
"Sure Duo.. lemme give him the phone, okay?"  
"No problem."  
  
Duo smiled as he grasped the end of his braid and gently slipped off   
the rubber band, flicking it across the bathroom and cursing as he   
missed the sink. A deeper voice now filled the background and Duo's   
smile widened. Trowa had really begun to talk these past few years.   
It had taken Quatre a little while to really get the European boy to   
open up to him, but it happened and they both were pleased.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey-hey Trooooooowa!!!"  
The formerly silent pilot huffed out a small laugh and answered with   
an equally bright response.  
"Yeeeeeeees?"  
Duo burst into more laughter. He was really glad that Trowa said more   
than three words a day.  
"How are ya bud?"  
"I'm doing well, and yourself?"  
"I'm just dandy!"  
Again Trowa laughed.  
"You are coming, right?"  
"Oh hell yes!"  
"Good, we are both looking forward to your arrival."  
"Thanks man!"  
"No problem baka."  
"W-what?"  
"Heh-heh…"  
"Oh man Trowa… you are creepy."  
"Oh I know."  
"Thanks again… later Trowa… tell Q good bye for me, okay?"  
"Sure."  
"Jaa!"  
  
With that the braided man dropped the phone to the floor and sunk   
deeper into his bath. Letting his hair float all around his head. Oh   
boy he wasn't ready for this. Seeing Trowa and Quatre again he could   
deal with. Yes, he really, really could, but not Heero… no, no, not   
Heero at all and Wufei, well that was an entire different story. Duo   
came back up for air and leaned his head against the back of the tub,   
bringing a hand up to his cheek and then dropping it back into the   
warm, welcoming water. Far too many bad memories of that stoic pilot.   
  
~ ~ ~   



	2. Go AWAY Mr. Square-Head Man!!!

~ ~ ~   
  
Duo happily bounced out of the bathroom, a towel secure around his   
waist and sat down on his bed. He looked to his feet and wiggled his   
toes, happy that he could now feel them. Duo leaned over and clicked   
on the lamp then bounced to his feet again to turn up the heat and   
grab the remote to his television. On his way back to his bed Duo   
picked up his jeans and a rubber band. Then sat down on his bed. The   
pilot set his pants across his lap and gathered his long chestnut   
hair in his hands and wrapped his four and a half-foot long hair into   
a large and loose bun atop his head. Duo smiled and brushed some of   
his wet bangs from his eyes, then reached into his pocket to retrieve   
the invite from "The Winners". The man smiled broadly as he   
impatiently tore open the envelope like a child opening a present on   
Christmas. It read…  
~  
Duo Maxwell -  
You have been cordially invited to the Bloom-Winner   
estate for the coming Christmas holiday. We really hope that you can   
come!!! Trowa and I are really looking forward to seeing all of the   
group together again, and what we have in store for all of you will   
be grand. We really hope you can make it Duo!!! Please, please,   
please!? If you can, expect a limo outside of your apartment the day   
after you let us know… and don't be late Duo… right… what am I   
thinking! I'm only kidding!!! See you soon!!!  
Lots of Love   
Quatre Raberba Winner   
&  
Trinton Bloom (Trowa to you… baka)  
P.S. Bring a suit if you have one, if you don't, its okay, we have   
one for ya!!! - Q  
  
Duo rose to his feet, dropping his pants back to the floor, to walk   
over to his dresser. He gathered up all of his boxers and socks and   
tossed them onto his bed. He grabbed a pair, the ones with the little   
smiley faces and slipped them on. Duo walked over and then gathered   
up some of his clothing. Which now consisted of some of the same   
priests suits, black jeans, black cargo pants, black sweaters, tee   
shirts, long sleeved shirts and socks. Duo still liked his black. The   
pilot had grown significantly, now reaching 5'11" easily and weighing   
generally more that 90lbs. More like 140lbs… of pure unadulterated   
muscle. Duo fell to his knees and struggled to pull the massive   
suitcase out from under his bed. The man grunted as he pulled out the   
leather case with one large tug and a small triumphant huff.   
"Jeez… that took me long enough!" Duo laughed to himself.  
He stuffed all of the appropriate clothing that he could find into   
the suitcase, pouting because he didn't have a tuxedo; he never   
really needed one in the first place. Duo found himself straddling   
the top of the case, struggling with the zipper over the immense   
amount of clothing.   
As the pilot finished that colossal feat, he tumbled down onto his   
bed, exhausted from work and that heavy load.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
An irritable buzzing woke the pilot who was spread haphazardly across   
his bed. A muffle `one minute' was all Duo said as he lifted himself   
up and slowly walked to the door. Nearly slamming his head against   
the large oak slab that kept people out of his apartment, the man   
cracked open one indigo eye, blinking at the sight of Rashid and   
almost screaming.   
"Mr. Maxwell, Master Quat--"  
"Yah, I know, gimme a sec…" The braided, or rather, UN-braided boy   
said as he slid into a pair of black slacks and the closest thing he   
could find to a shirt, which was a black sweater vest. Rashid pounded   
on the door again like an angry landlord wanting rent, making Duo   
move even faster.   
"Damn…" The rushing man said as he tied up his boots and slipped his   
down jacket on. "The things I do for Quatre…"   
Duo threw the door open, trying to glare at Rashid, then looking at   
his watch.   
"SIX THIRTY??!?!??!" He nearly screamed, trying to glare daggers at   
the Arabian man, but failing miserably.   
"Master Quatre is looking forward to your visit Mr. Maxwell."  
Duo sighed and slammed his door, locking the nearly defunct card-key   
lock once again and following the tall man.   
"Hey…" The shorter man said as he attempted to braid his hair, walk   
and carry a suitcase. "How'd ya get your beard ta do that square   
thingy?"   
The Arabian man raised an eyebrow before grabbing the suitcase from   
Duo and loading it into the back of the black limousine that would   
soon bring him to the Winner Estate. The almost awake pilot nearly   
bounced into the limo, diving onto the seat and resting his head   
right… on someone's lap. Indigo eyes widened as he looked down to a   
pair of corduroy covered legs, lifting his lazy gaze to the person's   
face and drawing a long shuddering breath.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Wu-Wufei is that you?" Duo said as he lifted his head from his old   
partner's lap, bring his left hand behind his head and scratching his   
head innocently.   
"Yes Maxwell." His voice melted to a low tenor, more exotic than it   
had been before. His hair had gotten a bit longer and wasn't held   
back in the ever present, temple-tearing ponytail. The silken raven   
locks fell over the boy's eyes, sculpted jaw, and right above his   
broad shoulders. His almond shaped onyx eyes delved the boy now   
sitting across from him and he almost smiled.   
"Still all black Maxwell?"  
"Of course! It makes me look good…" Duo stated with a large grin.  
"Same old Maxwell…" Wufei said, a small smile rising at the corner of   
his lips.   
The braided, well, poorly braided boy, pulled the rubber-band from   
his slovenly braid and flipped his hair forward over his face as he   
continued to speak to the boy he hadn't seen in over twelve months.   
Wufei had been unable to go on the last large mission, it had been   
nearly a year and a half that Duo Maxwell had seen Wufei Chang, but   
that was different for Wufei. He had seen the hidden object of his   
affection almost everyday, the boy was constantly on the television,   
or singing a new song. He had even considered purchasing the `Duo   
Maxwell life-size' poster. The twenty-one year old had been idolized   
from the moment the war was over.   
"So what have you been up to Wu-Man?"   
"Nothing really, but its obvious that you have, Maxwell."  
Duo smiled genuinely at the kind statement from the usually stoic   
boy.   
"Well, what have you been doing, its been almost two years, ne?"  
"I'm a professor at a Neo N. Y. U. in and I teach psychology and   
sociology."  
Duo blinked, flipping his hair back over his shoulders and began to   
braid the throng of hair.   
"Ho-Holy shit man, I didn't even know that… ya still ranting about   
Justice and all?"  
The Chinese man smirked, and nodded, onyx eyes peeling over the   
Shinikami, his smirk almost morphing to a smile.   
"Ya goin' to Quatre's too?"  
"No, I was walking down the street and some man threw me into the   
car, Rashid I think…"  
Duo's eyes widened.   
"R-Rashid threw you in the car?"  
Wufei let a low chuckle escape from this throat.   
"Maxwell no baka, you still, oh boy, of course I'm going to   
Quatre's." Wufei said, still smiling.   
"Wha? Wu! Ya finally got a sense of humor!!!"  
The Chinese man nodded, his eyes focusing on his black leather snow   
boots.   
"So how's everything, kids, wife?"  
Wufei cringed at that last statement, clenching his left hand into a   
fist then slowly unclenching it. Duo watched in minor shock as this   
happened, Wufei's finely contoured face bending in anger, or disgust,   
or was that sadness?  
"I-I have no one…" The Chinese man said solemnly, still admiring his   
boots, then shooting a solid look at Duo, then back at his boots. The   
American nearly shuddered then took a deep breath.   
"Well, you and me are in the same boat, ya know?" Wufei blinked up   
into large innocent Indigo eyes before smirking sadly and shaking his   
head.   
"No?"  
"You can have whatever and whomever you want, but I never will. My   
first love was my last love, and that is that."  
Duo rocked back at this statement, shocked at the Chinese man and   
what he had to say.   
"H-How do you know? All I wanted was one person, and he left me,   
broken, did you know that?" The braided pilot winced as he spoke,   
jumping over to rant mode.  
"I told that person that I loved them, and was rejected! My first   
love!!! He left me before I really ever had him… and the person I   
love now… that's another story…" Duo said, sighing unhappily and   
leaning against the leather seats of the limo. An awkward silence   
passed through the two, Wufei still staring down at the floor,   
generally in shock, and Duo trembling slightly and toying with the   
end of his braid.   
"Hey, Wu-Man… you okay? Seems like we got a cone of silence over   
here…" Duo said with a large smile, his indigo eyes seemingly   
drifting to a darker amethyst color, and locking momentarily with   
wide onyx.   
"How do you do it Maxwell?"  
"Do what?"  
"Smile…"   
The braided boy blinked, then smiled, slinking out of his seat and   
sitting on the floor of the limo, wrapping his arms around his knees   
and blinking back up to Wufei.   
"If I don't, I cry."   
  
~ ~ ~  



	3. Why Wufei Likes Limos.. and Leather Inte...

~ ~ ~  
  
The answer was simple enough, wasn't it? The two pilots sat in   
silence after that final statement, until they reached the estate,   
which was odd, because it seemed closer than it should, but they were   
there all the same. Wordlessly the two exited the car, and were   
immediately tackled by Quatre, who launched himself at the two the   
second they hit the pavement of the driveway.   
"You're here!!!"   
Duo smiled widely and hugged the smallest of the pilots, Quatre   
reaching a mere 5'6", but he was still as kawaii and innocent as   
ever. Duo stood back and grinned, sizing up the blonde, before   
reaching forward and pinching his cheek.  
"Oh, look at my little boy!!!" Duo said with a mock New Jersey   
accent. "He's getting so big, how old are you now bibi?"   
Quatre mock pouted then grinned, Trowa approaching, suppressing   
laughter as he embraced Wufei.  
"How are you Wufei?"   
"Good-good, and you?"  
"Very well thank you."  
Moments later the two switched, Duo hugging Trowa, and Quatre was   
pasted to Wufei, grinning happily, then grabbing a chunk of loose   
hair.   
"I like it Wu-kun!"   
Wufei smiled, grinning down at the innocent blonde, and then   
receiving another hug. Duo, caught up in the moment, hurled himself   
at Wufei, nearly tackling the Chinese man and knocking them both to   
the ground. Wufei's arms had tightened around the braided pilot in an   
attempt to regain some balance, but that attempt was a failure, a   
miserable one at that. Duo smiled, his nose touching Wufei's as he   
smiled widely.   
"Sorry, got caught up in the whole moment." Duo stated simply, his   
arms snug around Wufei's waist.   
"Hey, this is kinda comfy, ne Wu?"  
Wufei growled, but the blush rising to his cheeks deceived him. Duo's   
breath tickled his lips, and the usually stoic pilot was fighting the   
urge to brush his lips to Duo's, but growled again, not just to Duo,   
but to his own weakness.   
"Maxwell, would you please…" The clicking of a camera interrupted   
Wufei. Both Duo and Wufei turned their heads towards Quatre, who was   
video recording, and Trowa who was taking a series of pictures.   
"Hey! So you guys want a show or somethin'?"  
Quatre giggled and nodded with the camera and Trowa continued to take   
pictures.   
"Man, you guys are weird…" Duo said with a large grin. He then leaned   
his face next to Wufei's ear and whispered, causing the Chinese boy   
to shudder a bit.   
"Just play along Fei-Chan…"  
Wufei's eyes widened and he gasped as Duo rocked his hips forward.   
Quatre also gasped, continuing to role and Trowa was tilting his head   
to the side as he tried to get new angles to shoot. Duo grinned   
against Wufei's neck and brought himself up to kiss the shocked pilot   
who laid still for a few moments before losing he battle against his   
conscience and pressing his lips intently forward. Lost in the kiss,   
both Duo and Wufei began to rock into each other, grinding their hips   
at constant intervals. If Wufei had been watching instead of   
participating in this `show' his nose would have cleanly exploded off   
of his face, but he wasn't focusing on that at the present moment. He   
was involved, too involved. Reluctantly the Chinese man lifted his   
arms and pushed Duo away, shooting a soul-shaking glare towards the   
cameras, which momentarily melted to one of pure sadness, that being   
captured by Trowa. Quatre stepped back and gasped as he shut off the   
film, but the one who looked the most shocked was Duo. Briefly, a   
flash of utter heart shattering mauled his features, being covered   
with a sort of smile, that look also being caught by Trowa before he   
let the camera hang from his neck. Wufei scrambled to his feet,   
glaring if not worse than Heero, and diving back into the limo,   
locking the doors from the inside. Luckily for him the driver had   
flitted off to the mansion, and Wufei was set to lean into the empty   
embrace of the leather seats.   
Tentatively, the young Chinese man slipped his left hand into his   
pants, running his fingers lightly over the erect flesh, but nearly   
yelped as Duo pressed his face to the glass, staring right at the   
pilot.   
"Damn it, I cant see a thing!" Duo said as he peered into the cabin   
of the car. Wufei paused for a moment, blinking wide Onyx eyes at the   
braided man, but smirked, remembering that the glass was only one   
sided, so he could see outside but they couldn't see inside. The   
Chinese pilot began to stroke faster, watching the object of his   
affection walk, frustrated outside around the car. He moaned softly   
as his eyes captured the innocent and unconscious sway in the braided   
boy's step. Wufei rose his hips at each thrust of his hand, squeezing   
his eyes shut as he dreamt of rocking into the braided man. Coming   
almost violently with a shuddering cry, Wufei hadn't noticed the   
three faces pressed against the glass.   
"Holy shit!!! What's going on!! WUFEI?! Are you okay?!"  
Panting, the Chinese man slid himself back into his pants and smirked   
at the three pilots.   
"Gomen Du-Chan…"   
  
~ ~ ~  
  



	4. INJUSTICE!!! And all that stuff...

~ ~ ~  
  
Pushing the door open, Wufei stepped out of the limo, slipping on his   
typical stoic mask and nearly glaring at Duo.   
"Oh, great!" Duo said sarcastically, blowing his bangs out of his   
eyes. "What did I do now!?"  
Wufei smirked again and headed to the back of the limo, removing his   
suitcase and heading towards the estate, with Trowa in tow. Duo   
hurriedly claimed his suitcase and ran after the two stoic pilots, or   
rather, the stoic pilot and the `not-so-stoic-anymore' pilot. Quatre   
slammed down the hood of the trunk and ran to Trowa, throwing his   
arms around the taller boy's neck and demanding silently to be   
carried inside. Wufei shook his head and smiled a bit as he strolled   
closer to the estate, peering over his shoulder briefly to see the   
two pilots and sneak an unseen look at Duo, who almost seemed to be   
frowning as he followed instep.   
"Damn, I need a shower!" Exclaimed the black-clad pilot as he walked   
past Wufei and stood in the doorway. Quatre smiled brightly and Trowa   
brushed past them both, heading up the staircase on the right, Quatre   
motioning for them to follow. Duo attempted to smile at Wufei but was   
burned by the smoldering glare shot at him.   
"What did I do?"  
"You are unjust Maxwell."   
With that the Chinese man hurried by, an evil smirk appearing on his   
lips. Wufei followed Trowa into his large bedroom, smiling at it in   
awe. It was all white.   
"We designed this one especially for you Fei-Kun!" Quatre said   
happily as he wiggled against Trowa who nearly flushed.   
"Yes, but you have to share a bathroom…" Trowa trailed off as he   
nodded his `bang' towards another door. Wufei smiled in response and   
bowed at the two men, thanking them as they turned to leave, Duo   
peeking his head into the room until Wufei smirked and slammed the   
door. Duo walked into his room, the complete antithesis to Wufei's.   
It was all black, black silk sheets, black drapes, black everything.   
Duo sighed and dropped his suitcase to the floor, he needed a good   
shower, a nice *cold* shower, and he was distraught about Wufei. Duo   
slid out of his shirt and kicked off his boots, as he headed towards   
the *huge* bathroom, throwing open the door and nearly choking at the   
size. He ran to Wufei's door, but stopped, resting his head against   
the cool white slab, then turning towards the shower. The braided man   
stepped out of his pants and boxers, glaring down at his erection,   
which stood proud, the result from previous endeavors. Duo hurriedly   
stepped into the shower, thinking of shaking his braid free but not   
yet and stepping under the ice cold water, shrieking as he did so.   
The braided boy fell to the floor of the shower, slamming his `thick'   
head against the marble floor and slipping into unconsciousness.   
Wufei, being it instinct or not, dived into the bathroom, throwing   
his door open and running toward the sound of the running water,   
bracing himself for almost anything. Duo seemingly wasn't as alert as   
he had been in his past days as a Gundam pilot as his unconscious   
mind flooded his head with the past horrors of his life.   
`…death..…pain……no stop……death……they are dead……I should be dead……  
pain……sorrow……death……I am the god of death… …hurt……make it stop… …  
pain…screaming…pain…blood…anger…hate… …stop it please… death…pain…  
make them hurt…smiling death…hatred…death…agony…date with his   
maker... …suffering…blood…screaming…stop it…I love you… pain… blood…   
screaming… …get off of me…stop it…hate…blood… death… rape… screaming…   
pain…stop it please…blood…screaming…hate…crying…no stop…blood… …  
death… death…death…………'  
  
~ ~ ~  



	5. Frightening Reality, Heartfelt Fatality

~ ~ ~  
  
Wufei gaped at the body on the floor of the shower, Duo's face was   
contorted in horror, and trails of blood were running down the marble   
shower floor as he lay unconscious from the cold water. His lips were   
already tinted a shade of purply-blue and he hadn't even been under   
the water for that long. His erection regressed significantly,   
Wufei's eyes had flitted over that aspect of the unbraided boy.   
Immediately, the Chinese man turned off the water and focused on Duo,   
grabbing a nearby towel and lifting the lithe and limp man into his   
arms, hurriedly carrying him back to his own room and setting the   
frowning boy onto his bed. Wufei began to dry him carefully, avoiding   
contact with his larger than average genitalia. He then sat next to   
the boy, moving his massive chestnut hair out of the way and placing   
the towel behind Duo's head, determining that there was no real need   
for stitches. Wufei stood, his onyx eyes glued to the unconscious man   
as he drifted towards the closet, shocked to find it stocked with Duo-  
like wear, all black; with black boxers, socks and such in the   
drawers. He noted that the suitcase had not been unpacked, as he   
removed a pair of black silk boxers and a long-sleeved black shirt   
from one of the wire hangers in the closet. Ever-so-gently, Wufei   
pulled the boxers onto Duo's lax body, shuddering excitedly because   
of the close proximity between, himself and the still semi-erect boy.   
The pilot of Gundam Nataku pulled the shirt over Duo's head, minding   
the cut that wasn't bleeding so profusely anymore, and laid the slack   
body back onto the bed. He pressed his head against Duo's chest to   
assure a heartbeat and watched the unconscious boy's face contort in   
pain, something that he had never really seen mar Duo's usually   
blissful face.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Chinese pilot nearly punched a wall, at least three hours had   
gone by, and the blood ceased to flow but Duo still lay on the bed,   
his body trembling and his face twisted in anguish. Meanwhile, Duo's   
unconscious was replaying his worst nightmare, way up there with The   
Maxwell Church Massacre…  
  
* * *Flashback* * *  
The young sixteen year old boy sat impatiently on one of the many   
couches in Quatre Raberba Winner's estate, waiting for the object of   
his affection of come back from one of his missions, unharmed as   
usual.   
"Ya can't harm the Perfect Soldier" Duo said aloud to himself. Quatre   
and Trowa had departed on a `mission' as Quatre put it. But it was   
all too obvious that it was a date. And Wufei… well, he had no idea   
where he was, but at this point he didn't really care… all he wanted   
now was Heero to get home so he could finally spill it… As if the   
stoic boy read his mind, Heero was in the front door, kicking off his   
work boots and heading into the kitchen, retrieving an unlabeled   
bottle of water from the fridge.   
"Hey… Heero!!! Come here for a sec, will ya man?"  
Wordlessly, the stoic pilot entered the living room where Duo was now   
sprawled across the couch, quite an erotic sight. The braided pilot   
smiled happily at his lover, who returned the gesture with a cold   
glare, as usual. The young brunette sat up, and willed Heero to sit   
down on the couch with him. Surprisingly he complied, falling down on   
the couch, taking another swig of the clear liquid in the water   
bottle.   
"Hee-Chan, I have something I wanna tell you…"  
"My name is Heero, not Hee-Chan."  
"Fine!" The indigo-eyed pilot said with a smile. "Heero, I have   
something I want to tell you!"  
"What is it Duo, I don't have time for games…"  
The smaller in build, but taller pilot leaned closer to his lover,   
his gaze becoming half-lidded.   
"I just wanted to tell you that I-I-I l-love you…"  
Before Duo had a chance to finish the statement, a fist flew at his   
jaw, knocking the teen back. Heero glared at the boy and growled.  
"Don't you ever say that to me…"  
Nursing his already bruising jaw, Duo attempted to reply.   
"But I mean…"  
"What, do you want me to say it back?"  
Indigo eyes grew large, nearly pleading.   
"I'm not going to, and I never will."  
Another punch connected with his face, smashing in his left cheek.   
Then an open-handed slap to his mouth, causing the rather full lips   
to split open and blood to seep out.  
"You are simply here for me… for fucking, that's it… do you hear me?"  
Tears began to spill from Duo's cheeks at the harsh words, but he   
choked as another punch flew at his stomach.  
"You filthy weakling, how could you ever think there was a future to   
this?"  
"But I thought y-you loved me too…"  
"Don't think, all you're good at is fucking, that's all… fucking and   
flying your damned mobile-suit." Heero said with another snarl.   
"Don't say shit like that about my Shinigami…"  
Heero slapped the sobbing, bleeding and hurting pilot again.   
"Don't you fucking talk back to me…" Heero leaned forward , his nose   
touching Duo's. Whimpering, the braided pilot knew that look, that   
lust filled; `I'm-gonna-fuck-you-rotten' look in Heero's cobalt eyes.   
Without uttering another word, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier   
continued to beat the boy beneath him senseless, tearing off the   
black clothing and slamming into the body below until Duo hit   
unconsciousness  
  
* * *End Flashback* * *  



	6. Clearer Minds and the kniddy-griddy deta...

Duo awoke suddenly with a gasp, drinking in all the oxygen he   
possibly could. The Chinese pilot blinked over at the now awake boy,   
rushing to his side and willing him to lay back down, but he was   
pulled into a fierce hug, as Duo began to weep on his shoulder.   
Wufei's eyes widened as he slowly returned the hug, embracing the   
sobbing and shaking pilot in his arms. They sat there like that for a   
very long time, tears falling freely from Duo's wavering indigo eyes,   
the last shards of his mask crumbling into pieces. The God of Death   
was exposed. Gradually the tears slowed to broken hiccups, as Duo lay   
cradled against Wufei, tears still tracking down his cheeks. The   
still shocked pilot pulled the still sobbing man to his chest,   
bringing him even closer and wrapping a strong arm around his waist,   
another holding Duo's head to his shoulder. He didn't care at this   
point that there were warm tears wetting his shirt, or what had   
happened earlier, it didn't matter now as he held the pilot closer,   
assuring comfort.   
"It will be okay Duo…"  
The young man attempted to nod against Wufei's shoulder, dragging in   
another deep breath.   
"Now that you are here it will be…"   
Wufei tightened his grip momentarily at the statement, what the hell   
was that supposed to mean? Duo smiled a little and lifted his head   
from Wufei's shoulder, smiling widely at the Chinese man.   
"Thank you…"  
"For what?"  
"Holding me… being here… you didn't have to…"  
"But I did, and that's that Maxwell."  
"Oh, regressing back to Maxwell now, what ever happened to Du-Chan,   
or D-Chan, hell, Duo might suffice!"  
Wufei mock glared at the suddenly bouncy pilot, he realized that the   
man had just slipped on his mask, or was it truly his reality? Duo   
leaned closer into the embrace, suppressing a soft shudder from his   
recollections.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because I-- you fainted in the tub, and cut open your head, and I   
wanted to make sure that you were okay…"  
"W-why do you care? No one has c-cared before…" Duo said in a barely   
audible tone.   
"I-I…" Wufei decided to answer his question with another. "Why did   
you fall down Duo?"  
"Too cold…"  
"Why did you wake up gasping?"  
"…"  
This had stunned the chatty pilot into near stoic-ness. Large indigo   
eyes held hidden secrets of horrid memories, lost love, rape, things   
that Duo had tried so hard to suppress behind the smile. He blinked   
at the Chinese man, not caring about the tears that had begun to   
stream down his cheeks once again. As if a silent acceptance to that   
answer, Wufei braced the braided man against his shoulder, stroking   
the back of his head as the tears fell freely. He was wrong, there   
were no masks now, all barriers were down. The bitter sobbing soon   
turned to soft hiccups once again. Wufei hoped that maybe he would   
learn the secrets of this already mysterious boy someday, and he   
could possibly share his own with Duo. But sadly, the third round of   
sobs began. Tears spilled faster, the braided boy began to   
hyperventilate, trembling in the warm embrace. Not knowing too much   
else to do, Wufei began to rock the pilot, slowly, unconsciously   
pressing gentle kisses to his forehead through the mess of chestnut   
bangs. This sweet and caring action almost made Duo stop crying   
completely, no one had ever been so gentle, so caring, to death.   
Continuing to be kissed ever so lightly, Duo raised his hand lightly   
to one caramel colored cheek, running his fingers across the silken   
hair and skin and pulling Wufei into an even gentler kiss. Wufei was   
hesitant, he remembered vividly about the previous endeavors, but   
knew he had to mask his own emotions before he could deal with Duo.   
Noting this hesitance, Duo kissed a bit deeper before pulling away.  
"I mean it now… and I meant it before…"  
Onyx eyes widen further before softening and gathering Duo into his   
arms for another sweet kiss. The kiss broke, and the words began to   
spill from the ex-pilot's mouth, Wufei had never listened so closely   
before.  
"M-my name is really Michael Vincent Adrian, born to Vincent and   
Marian Adrian…" Wufei's eyes widened for numerous reasons at this   
point.  
"M-Marian?"  
"Yep…"  
`That sounds too much like M-Mei…' Wufei thought as he unconsciously   
hugged Duo closer to his chest.  
"My family was killed, all but my father and myself, my mother and my   
unborn brother slaughtered… and my twin sister killed right before my   
eyes… if you're wondering, the braid is a tribute to her… she always   
wore her hair in a braid…" Duo said softly and clutched the end of   
his braid in his hand.  
"Who did this to you Duo…"  
"My father was the one who killed my family, and he almost got me   
too… but I managed to get away…"  
Wufei truly gasped, a ball of pain welling in the back of his throat.  
"W-why?" He weakly questioned.   
"He worked for Oz…"  
If Wufei didn't like Oz before, he could have multiplied that hate by   
a million, for his loss and Duo's.   
"Gods, gomen nasai Du…"  
"Oh, don't worry Fei… you don't need to apologize… but thanks…" Duo   
said with a smile that you could only hear in his words.   
"My life has been tough all through the war… I lost my family, I lost   
my best friend, my church, my faith… and the all around trust of one   
of our fellow pilots…" Duo said as his eyes made a bee-line to the   
interesting pattern on his comforter.   
Wufei brought Duo's gaze to his own, his hand cupping the teen's chin   
softly yet firmly.   
"What do you mean…?"  
"Did you know that Heero and I were once a couple?"  
"H-hai… I did." Wufei said with a frown, he already didn't like where   
this was going  
"Did you know why we broke up?". Wufei shook his head and Duo took a   
deep shuddering breath, he honestly didn't have one solitary clue on   
how he would present this new tidbit to his hopefully new lover.   
"H-Heero-- …"  
"Hai?"  
"He… he used to smack me around a lot and h-he ra--"  
Wufei's mouth fell open, he needed not to hear the rest of the word   
to know what had happened. At that, the already broken teen began to   
tremble again, tears spilling from his cheeks, almost turning away   
from the professor, fearing that Wufei would have been disgusted with   
him. Seeing this action, Wufei lifted both hands to Duo's face and   
brought their foreheads together.   
"Duo…"  
"H-Hai?" The braided singer said without lifting his gaze from his   
lap.  
"Don't be ashamed… nothing could have helped that… Heero was stronger   
than you and Quatre, Trowa and maybe even me," He said with a   
smirk " - but I love you Duo Maxwell, I love Michael Vincent Adrian,   
and I will always be here to protect you, no matter what the case may   
be." Duo looked up with wide eyes, he was sure after knowing that he   
was weak enough to let-- no, so weak that he couldn't fend off the   
attack, let alone call out for someone… He was positive that no one   
would or could love him after that… but again, Duo Maxwell was proved   
wrong.   
"I-I Love you too Wufei… and I always have…" Duo loosened up a bit,   
laying back down and pulling Wufei with him, each laying on their   
sides so they could look at one another.   
"D-do you know… that at home, I have two black cats?" Duo said in   
such an innocent tone he sounded no more than five.  
"No, I did not." The professor replied matter-o-factly with a small   
smile.   
"Yep, they are named `Wu' and `Fei'." The singer said with a small   
blush.   
This brought another soft and sweet laugh from Wufei, who leaned   
forward and lightly brushed Duo's lips with his own.  
"Well, I actually bought the `Duo Maxwell' poster of you, its hanging   
in my apartment on 52nd street…"  
"You live on 52nd?"  
"Hai."  
"I live there too!!!"   
"Nani?"  
"The 25th floor!!! The huge flat!"  
"I live on the 10th!" Wufei said with wide eyes.   
"I probably wouldn'ta recognized you if I had seen ya anyway…" Duo   
said half jokingly.   
"Everyone knows you Maxwell, so that couldn't be too hard for me to   
do… I still don't know why I hadn't…"  
"Wow… how many times have our fates crossed without each other   
knowing?" Duo said wistfully as he wiggled closer to Wufei. The   
Chinese pilot nearly whimpered, now was not the time to tell Duo   
about the remainder of that night… So he casually leaned closer and   
placed a silencing kiss on Duo's lips. The peck was simple and   
short, but so very sweet. They continued to lean forward and peck   
repeatedly until both broke out in childish giggles. But the fun was   
interrupted by a knock at the door, whereas Trowa entered with Quatre   
quick on his heels.   
"Gomen, but--"  
Quatre blinked. Then Trowa, then Quatre blinked again.  
"Uh… dinner is…um…"   
Duo smiled over at the two newcomers to his room, then winked at his   
new love, who rolled onto of him and started to kiss him   
passionately. Both began to rock their hips violently, then burst   
into laughter as Quatre whimpered and Trowa slammed his head against   
the door. They rolled off of the bed and hooked arms, and walked   
towards the couple with the rapidly widening eyes.   
"Ha~i?" Duo said as he bumped his hip with Wufei's.   
After the blonde and brunette had managed to force their eyes back   
into their sockets, they stood in the doorway, blinking repeatedly as   
they stared at Duo and Wufei who had seemed to get joined at the hip   
[pun fully intended]  
"D-Dinner is going to be served in ten minutes." Quatre said, his   
gaze never leaving Duo's. Trowa had his eyes pinned on Wufei, both   
sending the new couple the `I-better-hear-every-dirty-detail' look.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  



	7. The Fight For Dessert

~ ~ ~   
  
Wufei slipped out of his room, after changing into a pair of khaki   
slacks and a loose long sleeved white dress shirt, he had the sleeves   
rolled up and his hair still down and a pair of silver-rimmed glasses   
on top of his head, pushing most of the black silk away from his   
eyes, but few strands escaped. He closed the door behind himself, and   
drew his gaze straight into a pair of indigo eyes. The professor's   
eyes peeled slowly down, smiling and blushing at the black sleeve-  
less turtleneck that Duo was wearing, the black leather belt, and the   
topping, which was the black leather pants, which just   
screamed `Duo'. Wufei looked back up and blushed as he hooked arms   
with the braided teen and they made their way down the stairs   
together.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Seated at the grand table in one of the main dining rooms, were five   
place settings, Quatre at the head of the table, with Trowa to his   
right and Wufei across from the banged pilot. Duo sat across from   
Wufei and Heero sat halfway in between Wufei and Duo, at the rounded   
end of the table. The braided pilot shifted uncomfortably, his eyes   
darting to Wufei and back to his plate. He was suddenly not hungry.   
Quatre looked a little nervous, he still didn't know why Heero and   
Duo had broken up, he thought that Duo had loved the stoic pilot.   
Dinner went well, with little conversation, just bits and pieces   
about what Quatre and Trowa had been doing these few past months, and   
Duo's new record, as well as Heero's computer business. But it was   
quite rare for anyone to be talking at this point. What startled   
almost everyone visibly was Duo's quietness. Coffee and dessert was   
brought in by a random smiling servant and luckily, this brought some   
noise out of Duo, but he was quieted at Heero's nasal `Hn'. Which   
caused the three other occupants of the table to frown.  
"Heero… take the stick out of your ass… will you?"  
Four pairs of eyes shot to the Chinese man as he glared at the   
Japanese man to his left.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me Yuy, why must you always shoot everyone down with your   
infamous `hn's?" Wufei asked, his glare increasing ten fold.   
"Duo said something stupid, like always."  
"He was commenting on how good the desert looked you idiot!"  
Heero stood, leaning towards Wufei and shooting him his best `Omae O   
Korosu' glare.  
"We are not sixteen anymore, it doesn't work Heero."  
Duo jumped a little, Heero still scared the life out of him, the way   
his brow furrowed and his cobalt eyes nearly turned you to stone,   
with just a single solid look. But for some reason, he instantly   
snapped out of his seat and got in between the two men, doing his   
best to glare back and not shiver violently in the gaze of those blue   
eyes.   
"Get out of my way Duo." Heero said with *absolutely* no emotion.  
"N-No…!"   
Heero growled low in his throat before raising his hand, clenching it   
and bringing it down to Duo's cheek, or it would have, if Wufei   
hadn't caught the iron fist in his own steel grip.   
"No more Yuy…"  
Duo opened his eyes and whipped around to face Wufei, who almost made   
him shudder with the anger that was radiating off of him.   
"You are still mine Maxwell, I'll make sure of it, I broke you and I   
will do it again." Heero said with another glare before he spun   
around and walked out of the room.   
"Na--?" Quatre quietly questioned as Duo collapsed in Wufei's   
embrace.   
The question went un-answered as Wufei pressed a series of kisses to   
the top of Duo's head, murmuring little nothings about how it would   
be okay, and how he was safe now. Trowa locked eyes with Wufei   
momentarily and smiled to his lover/husband, ushering the blonde out   
of the dining room and into the living room. Duo sighed heavily after   
a few minutes, then smiled softly up to his savior, kissing his lips   
lightly and sighing again.  
"L-lets go talk with Quatre and Trowa, ne Wu?"  
"Hai, lets."  
  
~ ~ ~  



	8. Final Flashes of Truth

~ ~ ~  
  
"So, the ball, so to speak, will be on Saturday the 24th, Christmas   
Eve, Eve of Allah, and the last day of Hanukah."   
"Wow…"  
"That's what Tro-Chan said!" Quatre said happily as he gave his   
husband a quick squeeze, silently focusing his uuchi-no-kokoro on   
Duo, but coming up with nothing.   
"It will be completely formal, and we both have invited tons and tons   
of people, all of the Mangacks, their massive families, Rashid and   
Catherine of course." Quatre said with a small smile. Now *that* was   
something that no one expected… "The Peacecraft's, Lady Une, Noin,   
Ms. Po and Mariemeia Khushrenada, she really is quite a lovely young   
woman now." Wufei shifted uncomfortably, that rebellious teen didn't   
strike a good nerve, her father nearly destroyed him, but all was   
well now.   
"So tomorrow night? Ne?" Duo said somewhat cheerfully, Heero's words   
still sending chills down his spine.  
"Hai-Hai!!!" Quatre said with over eagerness. "I caaaant wait!"   
"Na! Neither can I!" Duo said with a genuine smile, it was the   
holidays… he needed to smile!   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Their minor discussion was over, but the little blonde was worried to   
all hell, he was worried about his best friend, something happened   
between the braided man and Heero some time ago, and it still   
effected Duo to this day. Wufei smiled as he threw an arm around   
Duo's waist and helped the sleepy pilot up to his room. By the time   
he got up the last stair, Duo was practically atop of his arm, his   
even breath blowing warmly across Wufei's neck, causing the Chinese   
man to shiver softly. He scooped the lax man once again into his   
arms, feeling a frightening sense of Déjà vu as he lay Duo down on   
his bed.   
  
* * *Flashback* * *  
Wufei had just entered the house, wiping his brow with the back of   
his arm and heading into the kitchen. His kata's were very tiring and   
the tense muscles of his back and torso ached, but he wouldn't   
complain, it was all part of his training. He walked to the   
refrigerator and pulled out his own bottle of water, then into the   
living room, it was unusual that all of the lights were out, but he   
wasn't going to complain about that either. Energy conservation was   
very important! Wufei flipped on the light as he took a drink from   
his bottle, then spit his water across the room. His eyes widened at   
the bloody and ravaged mass on the couch. Duo was unconscious, it   
couldn't take a blind man to tell anyone that, and his clothing was   
torn, blood coming from everywhere on his face and piddling beneath   
his bottom on the leather of the couch. It took seconds for Wufei to   
rush over, but it felt like an eternity, his heart thumped heavily in   
his chest, to see this beautiful form in such ruin. The teen scooped   
Duo into his arms, cringing at the unconscious whimper that escaped   
from his bleeding mouth. Wufei hurried the shattered teen upstairs,   
placing the broken boy into the bathroom, removing the rest of Duo's   
clothing then going to work on tending the hurt boy. It took Wufei   
more than three hours to successfully tend to Duo, bathing the boy in   
a warm tub, tending to the cuts upon bruises, upon gashes. It was   
obvious to Wufei that Duo had been r-raped, the thought of someone   
taking advantage of this beautiful specimen of life brought a   
tingling shudder to the Chinese teen, eyes flaring with anger and   
unseen care, Wufei laid Duo down in his own bed, not caring if Heero   
would yell at him for not letting Duo sleep in ::cough:: their bed.   
The stoic Japanese teen was number one on his list of people to do   
this… but why? No… it was none of his business. By the time Wufei had   
Duo tucked in and curled on his bed, the pilot of Nataku `s usual   
white silk uniform was spattered with droplets of crimson and light   
pink. Deftly, Wufei quickly re-braided Duo's silken chestnut locks,   
after he had washed away that blood and taken out the strands that   
had been yanked from the roots… then unbound his own hair, settling   
on the small futon that he had packed away for emergencies and   
staring at Duo, who seemed to not be in as much physical pain as   
before. Onyx eyes warily drifted closed, only to open moments later   
in the last minute decision to watch the broken teen sleep, and   
assure him that he would be protected for that night of his   
ineptitude against his what he hoped to be his former boyfriend and   
aggressor...   
  
* * *End of Flashback* * *   



	9. Snow-Maxwell and the Two-Irritating Blon...

~ ~ ~  
  
Onyx eyes blinked open, a smile split across his handsome features,   
his arms twined around the lithe form to his left, did his dream   
finally come true? Or was he physically violating his body pillow   
again? A slight blush flooded his caramel cheeks as he focused his   
gaze, smiling wider, if at all possible as Duo snuggled closer, their   
bodies brushing up against one another delicately. Yawning indigo   
eyes shot open, locking immediately with obsidian.  
"Gods… it wasn't a dream…" Duo murmured, pressing a kiss to Wufei's   
chin. The two rolled out of bed, and Duo yelped.   
"OH GODS! OH GODS! WUFEI LOOK!!!" The braided man's eyes glazed over,   
watching the snow fall as it blanketed the entire estate.   
"Yay!!!" Duo pressed a long passionately-excited kiss to his love and   
dragged the man from their room, knocking on all of the doors as they   
ran down the hallways… rather Duo running and Wufei being drug. A   
very--- exhausted Quatre slunk out of his room, Trowa walking at his   
side, his head falling to the side. Heero-- growled and slammed his   
door. Oh, he hadn't changed a bit. Coffee was placed in five cups,   
the likeness of each of their Gundams on each person's personalized   
mug.   
"Its snowing!! Gotta be like-- I dunno--- 18 inches!!!" Duo squealed   
as he started on his fourth cup of liquid caffeine. Wufei shivered at   
the thought of an even more hyper Duo, but smiled a bit, it felt like   
the old days… Duo-- just being Duo, Quatre and Trowa *always*   
together, and Heero-- being the anal-retentive baka he has always   
been.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Quatre smiled brightly, watching his own personal `slaves' which,   
referred to themselves as the `Mangacks' delicately arrange tables   
and the other settings in the large ball room on the first floor of   
the Winner estate. The party was to begin within five hours, of   
course, he was already tucked nicely into his tuxedo, thoroughly   
excited that his party was going to ne the party of the year, and he   
was pleased to be the only one who knew that Duo was performing a   
song that no one had ever heard before.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lights decorated the room, in such intricate ways, it seemed as if it   
was alive… lights twinkling like stars across the ceiling, the room   
was one in itself, soon to be filled with laughter and singing, love   
and joy. Quatre sat in one of the many plush chairs that were around   
the room, closing his eyes and imagining Trowa spinning him around,   
holding him close… soon the blonde drifted into sleep, only to be   
woken up when a small child with bright blue eyes and almost black   
hair tugged on the blonde's wrist.  
"Uncle Quatre! Papa and Mama are here!" Quatre blinked awake,   
scooping his nephew into his arms and nuzzling the three-year-old   
child of Rashid and Catherine to his chest. Catherine softly chided   
the boy, laughing as she did so, Rashid curling an arm around his   
wife's waist. Quatreis (( AN- That is pronounced `Cat-Tress, like   
Tetris with out the `Te' ' Quat from Quatre, and Treis from three in   
Spanish, thus concluding that three is for Trowa)) pouted and jumped   
to the floor, standing before parents, straightening his little suit.   
Trowa appeared from behind his sister, patting the young boy on his   
head and helping Quatre to his feet.   
"Angel, they're here…" Trowa said quietly, placing a kiss to Quatre's   
neck.   
" Daddy look!!!" The brunette exclaimed, tugging on Rashid's pant   
leg. "Uncle Quatre blushed!!!" The child squealed.   
The large Arabian man bent down and picked up his son, still, so   
pleased that his shyness around women had prevailed, and Miss Bloom   
had returned the feelings ten fold.   
"Trinton?" Catherine said carefully, a wicked smile acrossing her   
lips.  
"Cathy?" Trowa answered just as sarcastically. The two began to laugh   
as Quatreis squirmed from his father's grasp and darted around the   
room, pulling Duo and Wufei one clad entirely in black, the other   
entirely in white to where his parents stood.   
"Ah, Quattie!" (AN- pronounced `Catty') Duo grinned, scooping up the   
child and spinning him around until they both began to giggle. The   
boy was a combination of an exotic French woman, her bright sea-blue   
eyes, and a fine Arabian man, dark course hair, eyes almond shaped   
and looking as if the child had black eyeliner on at all times.   
Lighter than Rashid's skin, and a bit darker than Catherine's,   
Quatreis smiled a bright smile before slinking into the grasp that   
Duo had on him. The child beamed, breaking from Duo's grip and   
attaching himself to Wufei's leg.   
"Wufei!" The child squeaked, tightening his hold on the young man and   
smiling adorably.   
"Hai-hai little one…" Wufei said as he patted the boy's head,   
tousling chocolate hair and smiling. Duo waved from the family,   
welcoming the blondes who had entered the main room, arms hooked. The   
bright eyed honey blonde woman wearing a dark blue evening gown, her   
brighter eyed platinum blonde brother smiling as he pulled his   
younger sister closer to his embrace, his black penguin-tailed tuxedo   
swishing behind him, as he smiled one of his broad toothy-- almost   
fang like smiles.   
"Lena-Chan!!! Zechsy!" Duo grinned, kissing the outstretched hand   
from Relena, and doing the same to Zechs. Both laughing.   
"Du-Chan?" Relena questioned quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"Where is-- um-- Hee-Chan?" Duo shivered, sighing internally, then   
smiling brightly as the cobalt eyed man walked up behind the two   
Peacecraft's. Duo swallowed, then-- noticed the stoic man smile   
briefly before removing the coats from both Relena and Zechs.  
"Oh.." Relena said, a bit shocked as she spun around to see who was   
taking off her jacket. Spinning a bit too quickly on her heels and   
falling into the strong embrace. Heero scowled, his eyes locking with   
Duo's for just a moment… seeming to convey-- something before helping   
Relena to her feet. Duo-- to say the least-- looked-- very shocked.   
"Relena-San?" Duo interrupted.  
"H-hai?" The blonde said from her dreamy phase, Zechs already   
flitting off to the main room to flirt hopelessly with Lu Noin.   
"Can I borrow Heero for a hot minute?" The braided man said with a   
convincing smile, twirling the end of his braid around his hand once.  
"Of course!!!" Relena beamed falsely, her aqua eyes screaming `DON'T   
TAKE HIM AWAY!!!'   
"Arigato!" And with that, the black clad man clamped his hand around   
Heero's arm, pulling him into the abandoned kitchen.   
  
~ ~ ~  



	10. Truth Told, and the Interruption of a Ch...

~ ~ ~  
  
Duo placed the man infront of the fridge, himself leaning against the   
counter top.  
"What is it?"  
"Why???"  
"…"  
"Why-- did you do that Heero-- are-- you going to do it to-- Relena-  
Chan?"  
"…"  
"Didn't you know that I loved you… so-- so very much Heero… I really   
did…"  
Pain flashed across Duo's alabaster face, causing the stoic pilot to   
wince. His heart had been aching-- oh so badly ever since that day.   
He had killed Duo Maxwell that day.  
"You don't have a good reason… do you… DO YOU?"  
"…"  
"Heero-- please…" A tear slipped from Duo's now closed eyes. Slowly,   
a warm, callused hand brushed the stray tear from that soft cheek.   
Gods-- how he missed the feel of Duo beneath him, on top of him,   
simply next to him. He lost what he thought that he would have   
forever. A callused thumb stroked across the softness of Duo's cheek,   
tilting Duo's head, hoping that those indigo orbs would open.  
"Duo…" The pilot called `0-1's voice was softer, almost soothing. Duo   
trembled beneath the man's hand.  
"H-hai… please-- don't hurt me Heero…" That was a shot to his gut.   
Twisting and turning, knotting, the pain shot straight to his heart,   
tightening the muscle almost to a complete stop. Duo slowly opened   
his eyes, said eyes widening as Heero curled an arm around his waist,   
slipping the other to the small of his back.   
"I-- I know they don't mean anything now… it-- cant change my   
actions, but-- Duo Maxwell… I-I'm so sorry…"  
Duo's mouth fell open.   
"I-- I was afraid to love you back-- you could have died at any time   
during the war… I didn't want to feel that pain, it was bad enough I   
lost my mom-- and my dad was killed, Doctor J didn't help much   
either… but I cant blame any of what I did to you on them… I--I'm s-  
sorry Duo, I-- never ever wanted to really hurt you like that-- I-- I-  
-…" Heero was cut off.  
"But you did Heero, you raped me… and left me… I don't even know what   
the hell happened after that… you-- left me and wanted nothing to do   
with me after that… Who helped me Heero-- Who fixed me up…" This time   
Duo was interrupted.  
"I Did." Azure eyes shot to white door of the kitchen, Wufei was   
leaning against the frame, his eyes solid and surprisingly stable.   
Duo broke from Heero's grasp, instantly latching onto Wufei, who   
accepted the braided singer with open arms, pulling him closely and   
protectively to his body.   
"Y-you?" I thought you hated me back then…"  
"No-- never."  
Heero looked on-- a pang of sadness piercing through his chest but   
gods knew he deserved it.   
"Duo, I will leave you and Heero to speak on your own… okay love?"   
Duo nodded and pressed a longing kiss to his lover, and watched as   
the white clad professor left the kitchen.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
There was an awkward silence, that even Duo couldn't break as he did   
all he could to advert his gaze anywhere but to Heero. But suddenly   
he was captured in that fierce sapphire gaze, but this time… it   
showed something more than a solid harsh glare… curious as only a   
child could be, Duo cautiously walked over, tentatively lifting his   
own hand to Heero's face, so different than Wufei's. His cheeks were   
always rough, his jaw line was a bit sharper than Wufei's, nose   
sharper and narrower and his eyes were not almond shaped.   
"Hee-Chan?" Duo bit his tongue when that nickname rolled off of his   
tongue. He remembered what happened the last time he called the   
perfect soldier `Hee-Chan'.  
"Yes?"  
That sent Duo over the edge, flinging black clad arms around the   
lithe form before him, the braided man spilt tears across his old   
love's shoulder, whimpering sadly as arms encircled him, like never   
before… but-- the sparks were gone. A smile split across Duo's face,   
the feeling of burdens upon burdens lifted from his shoulders and he   
pressed a light kiss to Heero's lips, pulling away and smiling one of   
his trademark `evil' smiles.   
"I still love ya Heero…"  
"I l-love you too Duo."  
"Care to be best friends again?"  
"Yes… I would like that Du-Chan." Heero said with a small smile, his   
stoic mask dissipating a little. With that, Duo gathered Heero's hand   
in his own, dragging the not-so-stoic pilot from the kitchen, soft   
smiles gracing both of their lips as Duo spun Heero into the main   
room, right into Relena. And Duo… skipped right to Wufei, Quatreis   
running around the room like a jack rabbit on Viagra.   
  
~ ~ ~  



	11. Clearer Mind

~ ~ ~  
  
A classical song floated into the background, Quatreis had settled   
down in one of the plush chairs that his blonde uncle had fallen   
asleep in, his own zircon eyes shutting slowly as he watched his mama   
and papa float across the dance floor. Quatre had his head curled   
onto Trowa's shoulder, their arms locked around one another's hips.   
Rashid and Catherine dancing close to their son, making sure their   
rowdy angel had fallen asleep in a safe place and wasn't going to   
wake up without them around. Not to everyone's surprise, Heero and   
Relena were dancing slowly, the honey-colored woman's head nuzzled in   
the crook of Heero's neck, the pilot pressing delicate kisses to the   
woman's head. Zechs, or rather Milliardo was locked in a sever lip   
lock with Lucretzia Noin and to everyone's surprise, Doctor Sally Po   
and Lady Une were slow dancing together, earning an `strange-strange   
onna's' from Wufei, who was hugging his braided love close.   
"You know Wufei love?"  
"No, I don't, would you care to elaborate?"  
"Ah, sarcasm, have I told you that I love you today?"  
Wufei smiled.  
"I love you too Duo, forever and ever and ever."  
Duo sighed happily, pressing a soft kiss to Wufei's nose, resting   
their foreheads together.  
"I--I think I have a much clearer mind now Wu-Chan…" Duo said with a   
bright smile.   
"Really?"  
"Yep!" Duo said, pressing another kiss to Wufei's lips and breaking   
away, flitting to the middle of the room, patiently-- or rather   
impatiently waiting for the song to end. Finally, the man lifted up   
the microphone, flipping the switch on and wincing at the screech it   
let off.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Oi… sorry about that!" The tiny boy started awake, glaring the best   
he could, but failing, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.  
"Crap!!! Oh… Quattie, please… I'm sorry angel…" Catherine and Rashid   
ran to their son's side, Rashid sitting in the chair with his wife   
next to him, both cradling the boy in their arms as they silently   
accepted the apology. Duo broke into a soft lullaby, flushing as   
Heero wrapped his arms around the shorter woman before him and they   
swayed to the sweet words, Trowa doing the same, resting his chin on   
his husband's head, tightening arms around the boy's waist. Wufei   
just looked, so proud, blowing kisses to his love as the words   
flowed. Duo smiled wide as he received a thumbs up from Catherine,   
noting that the boy had drifted back into a comfortable sleep. Rashid   
lifted the boy into his arms and brought him to the nursery that   
Quatre had prepared especially for them, not too far away from the   
main party room. As soon as the Arabian man had returned, the party   
began once again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Duo turned the volume down a bit, seating himself on one of the   
chairs and grinning softly as the others did the same. Quatre in   
Trowa's lap, Noin sprawled across Milliardo, Sally and Une crossing   
their legs across one another, Catherine leaning on her husband's   
shoulder and Relena on Heero's lap, snuggling into his warmth, still   
a bit shocked at his openness. Duo felt bad, Wufei was sitting all   
alone until he stood, dragging his lover over and seating himself on   
the warmth of his lap, snuggling in just for added torture.  
"Duo--" Wufei started, no aggravation in the statement, simply humor.  
"Okay, this is majorly embarrassing, so ya all have to tell me if you   
like this song or not, I've been going over the lyrics these past few   
days, since I have been here, and I want your opinions on how it is   
so far… okay?"   
Nods and `uh-huh's were what Duo got in response as he clutched the   
microphone tight in his hands and leaned his head back against   
Wufei's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Been here all alone  
Waiting for the one  
Thinking I have found him  
My work is never done  
  
Not knowing what I had  
Was the worst mistake  
Abusing me, I know  
How much can I take  
  
But I know you love me  
I can see it in your eyes  
Know you cannot tell me  
Fill your world with lies  
  
I was broken once  
A toy to be thrown out  
But anger met love  
Turned your world about  
  
Solitary as a dragon  
Fierce as god himself  
Fighting for what's right, not wrong  
Playing cards that dealt  
  
You saved me from my life  
Love that wasn't meant to be  
Alone and yet so quiet  
You've captivated me  
  
Indigo met Onyx  
My heart melted to you  
I love you babe, you know that  
My love for you is true  
  
You stopped me from breaking  
Kept me smiling  
Kept me goin  
Keep my smiles all beguilin'  
Keep me goin  
Love you Fei.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The End  
  
~ ~ ~  



End file.
